1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monolithic inductors, and in particular to a monolithic inductor for increasing saturation current of the magnetic material of the inductor, and the rated current of the inductor, by means of a reverse-bias or forward-bias magnetic field generated in a magnetic circuit by a permanent magnet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, every inductor is associated with a rated current, or a critical current, which is defined by either temperature rise or inductance decrease. The temperature rise current is the DC current value with which the inductor body has a temperature increase up to a rated value, for example, 40° C. On the other hand, with the direct current increasing to the saturation current of the magnetic material of the inductor, inductance decreases, thereby results in current surge. The saturation current is the DC current value with which the inductance decreases down to a rated amount, for example, 20%.
At present, a method for overcoming the aforementioned problem about low rated current (saturated current) and inductance decrease is addressed by a wire-wound iron powder core which, however, is unfit for small-sized and low-profile products.
Accordingly, an issue calling for an urgent solution involves developing a monolithic and low-profile inductor characterized by a relatively great operating range (that is, rated current) and prevent the inductance decrease due to high current operation.